


The One Where The Grinch Fucks Onions

by Anonymous



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Christmas Crack, Crack, Figging, Masturbation, Other, a bit too much, the grinch loves onions, tiny cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Grinchlovesonions.
Relationships: Grinch/Onions
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	The One Where The Grinch Fucks Onions

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ merry crysis!

The Grinch’s long, green, furry fingers danced over the delectable selection before him. Each one was a different shape and size, some round, some squat, some stretched long, and all of them  _ exquisite _ .

His hand hovered over a particularly bulbous one, and he lifted it to his mouth which was already drenched with saliva in anticipation. 

He licked the onion from root to tip, smacking his lips at the earthy, bittersweet juices that spread in his mouth, the flavour sharp on his tongue.

"Delicious!" He yelled, throwing his head back, before grabbing a bottle of oil, and pouring the contents out over the perfect, glossy orbs of the peeled onions.

Coated and shimmering, he picked them up one by one and, bent prostrate over the counter, pushed them firmly inside his already slick and open hole.

Four slid in easily. Six started to stretch, and the ninth was thick and fat, enough to plug him up.

The juice of them burned his stretched rim, and he spread the juices all over his ass.

With a moan, he shoved the onion plug as deep as he could, and straightened up to wiggle his hips and test the fullness.

_ Perfect _ .

His little green cock was already hard, the swollen head protruding from it’s fuzzy green sheath, and he slipped a tight onion ring over his balls, to stop him from climaxing too early.

Finally prepared for the day, he then pulled on a pair of tight scarlet panties, that were trimmed with white fur.

The onions rolled and shifted inside him as he went about his horrible business, pressing against his walls and his prostate, but the onion cock ring did an excellent job of staving off orgasm, until his evil tasks were complete. 

Then he was free to enjoy himself, stripping off his underwear, and reclining in his nest. He took his stubby dick in between his thumb and forefinger and jerked himself hard and fast, rocking his hips so the onions inside him rubbed against his swollen bundle of nerves.

“ _OH FUCK YES_ ,” he screeched, and he came hard, spurting his virile seed all over his own chest and face. He raised his legs above his head, and one by one, each onion popped out of his hole.

He gathered them up, pressed a kiss to each of them, thanked them for their work, and curled around them as he drifted off to sleep, to dream of his ass filled with bigger, fatter and  _ more  _ onions.


End file.
